


Let's Walk the Line, Together

by moomymoo



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic), Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomymoo/pseuds/moomymoo
Summary: Nick proposes, after all these years.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Let's Walk the Line, Together

I’ve always loved the coast. I have fond memories from when I was young, of splashing with Nellie in the tide and building sandcastles with my brother. It began my favorite place when I brought Charlie. When he made me feel so unafraid to be who I was- when he showed me the dark parts of him. I’ve learned to love o this beach, and that’s why we’re here for this day.  
I watch him stand thoughtfully in the tide, shivering as the April breeze brushes past his exposed ankles. His hair’s gotten shaggier, I like it this way (well, every way). He looks back at me with a quiet smile, and I rise to join him. I know it’s time. Time for the day that I knew was coming since we met in Hamlet 5.  
My body tenses against the chilly water as I walk to join him. He looks at me and God, he’s so beautiful. He looks better than he did at 15, he’s still rather slender, but his face has filled out nicely and the dark circles under his eyes have faded.  
“What’s happening up there?” I ask, gently pressing my thumb to flatten the crease between his eyebrows. He offers me a smile.  
“I’m just thinking about who I used to be, you know? Like I’m imagining telling 14-year-old Charlie what his life would look like now,” his eyes are trained on the skyline, but I don’t need to see them to know that they’re glistening with rightful pride of who he’s become.  
“Do you think he’d be pleased?” I ask, already knowing the answer.  
“Are you kidding me?” he laughs, “Look at you! Look at me! I think he’d be well pleased!”  
I snake my arm around his hip with a smile. “I think Nick would feel the same. It’s certainly not what I had imagined at 14, but I genuinely can’t imagine anything else”  
Charlie smiles at me “I love you, Nick Nelson”  
“I love you too, Charlie Spring,” I whisper, “Mon amour,” I chuckle at the blush that spreads across his cheeks. “That’s actually why I brought you here”. His eyes widen slightly, and I know that he knows what’s coming. He can see right through me after all these years.  
“Charlie Spring,” I begin, taking a shaky inhale, “I love you more than anything else, you are my world, and well… my everything,” Suddenly my whole speech flew from my head, but it didn’t matter because he was standing there, and he was so beautiful. I continue as I slowly sink down to one knee, pulling a small velvet box from my pocket, ”I can’t imagine my life without you. So will you, Charlie,” my voice breaks, “Marry Me?”  
He looked at me for a moment, tears were steadily streaming down his face. The moment grew longer, and just as faint anxiety began to grow in the pit of my stomach, he reached behind him and pulled an almost identical box from his pocket.  
“Why are we like this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an old Q and A where Alice said that both Nick and Charlie had plans to propose, but she didn't know who did it first, so I had to write a little imagination of it. This is actually my first fic so let me know what you think! Tumblr: @moozle  
> much love! <3
> 
> p.s. the title is from Still Together by Mac Demarco, which is the song they're listening to the first time they go to the beach!


End file.
